Give me strength
by kaylahstreet
Summary: One-shot possibly more if people want me to continue The war is over, peace has been restored. Now it is up to ron and hermione to battle the many hardships of the both the loss they have experienced and the love, also to decide what there lives have in store both together and apart.


Walking down by the great lake he swallowed hard, forcing the emotion back within himself as he took in the surroundings. this place once a blinding beauty lay in ruins he couldn't believe how different it was from being the place that he remembered from child hood, the place that had shaped the once boy he had been into the man he had come to be, this place, his home was no more.

Closing his eyes he banished the sight from his now aching mind, he was covered in dirt from head to toe, his eyes stung from the tears that had fallen for his passed brother, his throat raw from the screams of agony that he had shared for his family and friends, for harry and hermione.

Even though he knew deep down that everything was now okay, he felt as though it was far from it, unable to see the positive lining to anything, he just couldn't see how this day could ever be veiwed as anything more then a losers triumph, though they had won the war they had lost the battle, everywhere he looked lay ruin and people either lifeless or mourning it didn't make much difference he knew that everyone felt just as dead inside as he did.

"Ron?"

Pausing his thoughts and took a sharp intake of breath, he knew that voice to well the curiosity and caring tone of her voice, "Ron, everyone is worried as to where you'd run off too, they thought that maybe you'd gone after the rest of the death eaters" she breathed, taking a step towards him and entwining her fingers through his, "but I knew you'd be here" she whispered softly staring out across the lake in silence with him.

A wave of warmth spread through his body at this touch and he marvelled at how even in the darkest of times, even with all the negative train of thought she still managed to drag him out of it, even for the littlest of moments

Taking in her appereance he felt his heart jolt with guilt, guilt for thinking as though this hadn't effected anyone like it had him. She was beautiful, she was always beautiful but this time it was unlike how she looked at the yule ball or on the night of bill and fleur's wedding it was a fierce kind of beauty, her face was covered in dirt and a mixture of blood her hair matted and flat almost as though it lay in defeat from the previous events, her eyes shone with a broken emotion, her face wore a tense jaw hold, she looked concerned and almost as if she was gathering her thoughts on what to say, he felt his lips tug alitte at the edges at he watched her try to read him, it was amazing seeing her like that it reminded him of all the normal times when she would pour over her library books and parchment,

"I'm alright, just needed alittle fresh air"

She nodded and watched as he unlaced his fingers from hers to pick up a stone from the lake's bay and skip it across the water and sink into the darkness.

"I've always wanted to know how to do that" she exclaimed letting the events from the previous hours slip her mind for the first time since, she stepped towards him and scoped a rock into her hand and waited for instruction.

Almost on que Ron took the opportunity as one to impress, grabbing another stone from the bank he grinned at Hermione, "The trick is to find the flattest of stones, lean back alittle and throw the stone, but make sure you take note to flick the wrist on the throw" nodding again, she took a step forward, angled her feet and her aim,

Plop.

The rock had travelled a great distance he'd give her that but airborne and hadn't really skipped at all, "I am rubbish" she said her brow furrowing, "No, it's alright you'll get there it just takes practice, here let me guide you" he said stepping behind her and pressing his body to hers, they were close and the feeling of it made him burn, he was glad she wasn't facing him because he knew his ears would be red for sure.

He lightly grasped her wrist and practised showing her the way to let it flow before finally guiding her to throw the stone, one, two, three, four and silence the stone had successfully made it's way across the lake, she let out a tiny laugh of surprise,

"That's brilliant ron! I'll admit it's a lot easier with your help"

She had since twirled in his arms making them seem even more close then before, her cheeks heated instantly as she stared up into those blue eyes she'd grown to love so dearly.

It seemed alittle unreal that only two hours before this she had thrown herself upon him, finally kissing him, finally showing the emotions she had now kept built up for 4 years, but she knew that this was a lot different from one moment of heated passion, for all she had been aware then they could have died within the hours afterwards but they hadn't and now here they were, in each others embrace, enjoying eachothers company, it hadn't struck her but they finally were free to do as they pleased, finally free to spend the days on ends like this, the thoughts they thrilled her to the point where it made her nervous,

"everything's going to change now isn't it?" she questioned biting her lip

He nodded, closing his arms tighter around her "Yes, but I promise that it will be for the better hermione and even though we still have so much to sort through I will be there for you every step of the way" he whispered before leaning down to plant a kiss on the lips that he knew were going to grow more familiar to him as the time passed.


End file.
